beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 14: Demon of Bei-Ling
'''Demon of Bei-Ling '''is the fourteenth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Battle ignites between the soldier and Des, in which Des finds out not only things about the soldier, but himself. Plot Des undergoes battle with the mysterious soldier, with Xiaolong now being on the battlefield. Even though this is the case, the soldier still comes after Des himself ignoring Xiaolong. Xiaolong defends and defends some more, but as Des defends with Xiaolong he sees this soldier is on a whole different level. The battle progresses and Xiaolong is getting demolished out there left and right. Xiaolong is no match for the soldier's bey. The soldier demonstrates his skill with his bey and his knowledge of science, as he deliberately knocks Xiaolong into the air and smashes Xiaolong down at ridiculous speeds towards the water, which he knows is like hitting concrete. Some of Xiaolong's pieces are knocked off. The battle continues, where Xiaolong is barraged by many attacks of the soldier's bey doing major damage! Des then activates his ability, Solid Iron Wall! This renders the soldier's bey useless. The soldier recognizes the ability, and sees that Des is apart of the Bei-Ling temple. He then goes on to say that he's disappointed in Des, because of the weaklings at the Bei-Ling temple. He continues his monologue: "People at Bei-Ling follow the path of the warrior which is for weaklings; that being the reason I left. See, I follow the path of the demon, the superior path." Des is then surprised that he is from the Bei-Ling temple, and asks what his bey is. The soldier reveals the name of his bey, Man-Slayer Demon. The soldier then makes his bey maneuver around Xiaolong but Xiaolong keeps intercepting, using its lightning speed. So the soldier uses a war tactic, which is playing dirty. Demon spins around in the mud splashing it in Des's eyes, blinding Des. Demon then smashes into Des's stomach breaking his ribs. Demon goes into the water and rotates at a rapid speed splashing water on Des at high speeds, cutting Des's body. The soldier then says it's time to finish Des. Demon jumps out the water and strikes Des's neck. In the split second before it could do full damage, Des enters a mental stage in his mind where he's falling in darkness wondering if this is really it for him. At that moment blue orbs surround him and engulf him. He has a flashback of a concept one of his masters at Bei-Ling temple taught him about, being the point of near death, where the person's reaction speed gets ridiculously fast. After the flash back ends, he wakes up and flips onto his feet using his other hand to deflect the bey. The soldier and Des go at it again! This time Xiaolong is overpowering Demon, but Demon is still holding its own. Des, knowing that Xiaolong can't possibly win, even with his faster reaction time, unleashes his Special Move, Skyward Sword of Thunder. He then tells the soldier he doesn't follow the path of the warrior or the demon, but the path of the Dragon! With the soldier being enlightened, he looks at Xiaolong's bey spirit with joy and a peaceful smile, not even bothering to counterattack. Demon is hit and is sent flying. The explosion is so big the soldier is sent flying too getting knocked out. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes